


One shots

by Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad/pseuds/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad
Summary: Sander sides one-shots. Each chapter is a separate story unless otherwise specified.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to write random ideas I get for sander sides. I don’t know if they will ever turn out to be their own works or anything.

After the school play, Roman and his family were ready to leave, but his brother asked to wait. All his brother wanted to do was talk to his friend who had been in the play.

When Romans brother, Jerry, started talking to the person who had played the lead role, Roman was fascinated. Five year old Roman saw the actors up on the stage, and had been intrigued by the story. But now... they were real people? Just normal people were pretending to be other people? That’s when he knew, he wanted to do that. All the attention on him, being the star? It would be so cool!

At home, Jerry helped Roman build a small stage using spare wood. Then, Roman did a play for his parents.

Over his years, Roman did small shoes for his family, made little videos by himself, and went to different plays.

Eventually, in ninth grade, Roman saw a poster for a school theater club! He immediately joined.

“Hi, what’s your name?” A girl who had brown hair pulled into pigtails asked him. It was his first meeting at the theater club.

“I’m Roman.”

“Ooh, that’s a cool name! I’m Susan. Welcome to the theater club!”

“Thanks. I’ve loved theater sense forever, I don’t know how I ever missed this club!” Roman said, looking around the theater room. 

Susan started introducing him to everyone. “Virgil is in charge of costume design and he’s the stagehand and techie, Leila and Carry are assistant stagehands, Eric, Jo, and Sara make the costumes. Zach, Emily, Kaitlin, and Barry are only actors, no other jobs, but they help with anything that’s needed. I write scripts, but everybody looks them over. Everyone here are actors as well as other jobs, except for Virgil.” As she introduced Roman to everyone, they nodded or waved, and a couple said hi. “Also, people from the construction club help build props, while art club helps paint them. Sometimes when we have a lot of costumes to make, art club helps with designing and putting them together.

Roman was amazed. Everyone seemed so in synch, clubs working together, and all the people knew their jobs.

A few months went by, and Roman started learning more and more about the group. Emily is a great actor, but sometimes has to miss meeting because of problems at home. Zach and Leila are best friends, and are huge fans of Hamilton. Jo is transgender, and her birth name was Joseph. Virgil is mute and is only there because he wants to be away from his house and family as much as possible, but he still puts effort into what he does.

Roman and Eric had become super close friends that year, and eventually, Roman realized something. He liked Eric. A lot. Like, Roman wanted to spend every waking hour with him, and when they weren’t together, he wanted them to be.

“Roman!” It was Eric. “Do you wanna come over to my place this weekend?”

“Yeah, sure!” To Eric’s place. Even though they were such good friends, Roman had never gone to Eric’s house, because his parents were going through a divorce, and his home life was hectic.

But now, it was all sorted out. So Eric invited him over.

They planned for Roman to come over on Sunday, so he had to live through Saturday first. 

“Roman!” Jerry called. “My girlfriend is coming over, so don’t be annoying.” Jerry’s girlfriend, Emmy, always asked Roman for embarrassing stories about Jerry, and apparently, telling her was “annoying.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Whatever.” He rolled his eyes.

When Emmy came over, Roman stayed in his room.

The day was taking so long, so he decided to watch some YouTube to pass the time. Eventually, Emmy went home, dinner was had, and it was time to go to bed.

When he woke up, Roman had slept in. It was eleven, and everyone else was already awake.

“Donuts.” His father said when Roman came out of his room.

“Yay!” He grabbed one of the ones with rainbow sprinkles. “Yes, my favorite kind. Rainbow. This, my friends,” he announce while holding it in front of him dramatically. “Is the one and only, GAY DONUT! It’s gay, like me!” That was him coming out. He had not meant to say that. He was open about his gayness at school, but not at home.

He looked around nervously, expecting something to happen. But surprisingly, nobody freaked out. They all looked at him, with a bored expression.

“We know.” His mom said, then they all went back to their discussion (Jerry going to collage).

“You... know?” He stared at her.

“Yeah.” Jerry said. “When you were six, you came home and said you had a boyfriend. He dumped you the next day, it was hilarious. You have been so obvious your whole life.” He raised his eyebrow. “You act exactly like dad. He’s-“

“NOPE!” Mr. Prince cut him off. “I am not gay, I am pansexual. There is a difference.”

“Wait, woah woah woah! You are Pan?!?!” Roman was freaking out. His father was pan? How did he not know?

“Yes. Of course I am. Anyway, you should get ready, we need to leave for Eric’s at 11:30.” Roman’s father knew that if he told his son to be ready by 11:30, he would be ready by 11:45, which is actually when they needed to leave.

“Okay.” Roman ate his donut, then ran to his room. Today felt like a glitter day. He put a bit of silver glitter on his cheeks, and put his red glitter eyeshadow on above his eyes. Then, he put some gold glitter in his hands, and ran them through his hair. Gold glitter went best with his dirty blond hair. Perfect. Glitter everywhere.

Roman and his father got in their blue Tesla.

When they got to Eric’s house, Roman got out of the car, and went to the door. He took a deep breath, and knocked. 

Almost immediately, the door was opened by a short Spanish woman with a huge grin. “You must be Roman! Come in!” She led him to the living room, then called “Eric! Tu amigo esta aqui!”

Eric came leaping down the stairs to greet him. “Hey Roman! C’mon, my room is up here!”

Eric’s room was not big, but not small. It absolutely radiated Eric-ness. It was simple, but extravagant. (Does That make sense? No, of course not. Do I care? No, of course not.) There was a small bed, with a blanket that was the Mexican flag, and there was a small desk that had small swirles and hearts and stars carved into the sides. It looked like someone had started carving the pattern, but gave up. Some of the swirls and hearts were painted with gold, too.

Eric saw Roman staring at it. “Sometimes when I’m bored, I carve into it or paint it. It helped get overwhelming feelings out while stuff was happening.”

“It’s amazing!” Roman said. He wasn’t exaggerating, the curves were so perfect, the paint never left the lines.

Eric blushed. After looking around, They played some video games, and talked about people at school.

About an hour into the visit, Eric looked at Roman with complete seriousness. “Roman... there is something I’ve wanted to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

“Well... I like you. Like, a lot. I understand if you don’t like me back, like that. If you don’t, forget I said anything. But... I really like you, Roman.” He looked away.

“I- Eric, I- I feel the same way. About you. I have been nervous to say anything... I thought you were straight!”

“I’m bi.” Roman pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a while, then Roman kissed him. 

And that was that.


	2. Double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they don’t live together. Virgil lives on the fourth floor of one apartment building, and Logan is on the second floor in the same building. Roman lives on the third floor an apartment building across town, and Patton lives in an apartment with his parents in the building next to Roman’s.

LOGAN  
A date. Patton asked him out on a date. Yes, they had gone out before, but only to simple coffee shops, or on walks. But this time, they were going somewhere special. A fancy restaurant.

Logan wanted to look good and wear something formal, but he does that every day, so he had to figure out something different. 

Logan went out to a clothing shop to get a nice suit, and finally settled on a dark blue suit with a black tie. He thought that Patton would especially like the tie because it had a tiny pink heart on the tip.

PATTON  
Patton had just asked Logan on a date a couple days ago, and now he’s got butterflies in his stomach.

Patton was trying to figure out what he should wear in a few days, when they go to the restaurant. He searched his drawers, and finally came up with something. They were going to a fancy restaurant, so he was going to wear his light blue dress that had white embroidered flowers on it.

ROMAN  
Roman had just asked Virgil out to a fancy restaurant. He had just figured out what to wear, he was going to wear his prince costume, but he’s going to replace his red sash with a red bow tie. Perfect. Now, in two days, he was going over to Virgil’s apartment, and take him to the restaurant that’s in the next town over.

VIRGIL  
A date. What if he says something wrong? What if he does the wrong thing? What is he going to wear? Does he need a gift? What if he doesn’t get Roman a gift but Roman gets him one then it’s awkward? One thing at a time. Clothes. 

Even though it’s a fancy restaurant, Virgil will definitely be bringing his hoodie. Maybe he will add in a button up shirt and nicer jeans. It took a little while to find jeans that didn’t have massive rips on the knees.

To solve the present problem, he went to the store and bought a glittery red necklace for Roman, so he could keep it in his pocket just in case. If Virgil doesn’t end up giving Roman the necklace, he will just save it for his birthday in two months.

LOGAN  
Patton was ten minutes late, but eventually knocked on Logan’s door, and they went down to Patton’s beat up blue truck. 

“Hey, it that Roman’s corvette?” Patton said, pointing to the red corvette that was parked three cars down from Patton’s truck.

“Yes, it is. See, the license plate says glitter. That’s definitely Roman’s vehicle.”

“Ooh, he must be visiting Virgil! If he’s still here when we come back, I wanna go up and say hi!”

“Alright.” Logan said, getting into the passenger seat of the truck.

VIRGIL  
Virgil jumped when there was loud bang on his door. Virgil opened the door, and there was Roman. He bowed, and said:

“Your prince has come!”

“Haha. Let’s go.” Virgil walked past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder, almost knocking him over.

They got into the car and went to the restaurant.

ROMAN  
Roman pulled into the parking lot, and saw a familiar truck.

“Ay, look! Pat And Lo are here!” Roman pointed at the light blue truck.

“Welp, that’s a coincidence.” They headed into the restaurant, and sure enough, there Logan and Patton, waiting to be seated.

When Patton saw the two walk in, he squealed and ran up to them and gave them both a huge hug.

Then, Patton and Roman exchanged a look. “Double date?” Roman asked.

“Double date.” Roman agreed. He looked over just in time to see Logan and Virgil roll their eyes simultaneously.

“How many people?” A waiter asked. 

“Four.” Patton responded.

The waiter led them to a small booth in a corner. Virgil slid into the back corner and Roman slid in next to him. Logan moves to sit across from Virgil, while Patton sat across from Roman.

They all had a nice night, and were happy that it ended up as a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I might try different writing styles on the one-shots, just for the fun of it.


	3. Virgil being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the dads names are Thomas and Henry. I had to change them at one point because they were Patton and Logan, but I needed Patton and Logan to be kids at the school. Please let me know in the comments if I slipped up somewhere that I didn’t notice.

Virgil was setting up the laptop on the table to do his homework. His dad was cooking dinner in the kitchen, and his other dad was doing laundry. His younger sister was also doing her homework on the other side of the table.

After middle school, Virgil went to his sisters elementary school to pick her up. She was in fifth grade. Then they walked home. 

The front door burst open, and Virgil’s older brother, Remy burst through. “DAAAAAD! I KISSED A BOOOOY!” He yelled, throwing his backpack on the table.

“Watch it!” Virgil hissed, as the backpack landed on his notes.

“Oh, son! That’s wonderful!” Their dad, Thomas, looked up from the salad he was throwing together. “Who is he?”

“Remember Dee? It’s him.”

“Aww, Dee is a very nice boy.”

Just then, Emile, Remy’s twin brother walked through the door. He silently grabbed Remy’s backpack and went into their room.

At dinner, Thomas told Henry (the other dad) what Remy had said. “Rem kissed a boy! Remember that kid, Dee?”

“Wonderful.” Henry replied, eating some of his chicken.

*near the end of that same year*

“Guys.” Emile said, when they were all chilling on the couch. (Well, Henry was on the couch, Virgil and Ava were on the floor, Thomas and Remy were each on an arm of the couch, and Emile was on the back of the couch)

“I don’t really feel like a boy.” Emile continued. “I feel like a girl. I feel like I was born in the wrong body.”

Patton stood up. “Well, in that case, we need to go shopping!”

*a year later*

“Virgilllllllll” Ava came into his room. “I need your help!”

“What’s up?”

“Person problems.” She said.

“What’s your issue?”

“I have a crush on this non binary person, and I don’t know how to tell them how I feel!” She sat on the bed next to Virgil. 

“Well, you could slip a note in their backpack, or you could tell them when nobody’s around. I dunno, I can’t help you very much, sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’ll ask dad. He’s Pan, right? He must have had this problem in the past.” She ran out of Virgil’s room.

*one year later*

Going to high school. Whoo. Virgil was not excited. New people, new teachers, new campus, new schedule, new rules, and Remy and Emile won’t be graduating for two more years, and Remy’s sole purpose is to annoy Virgil.

Ava was also starting middle school, so that meant a new after school routine. Virgil will take the buss to Ava’s school and pick her up, then they will walk home, and Remy and Emile will walk home separately.

When they got to the high school, the twins immediately ran off to find their friends, leaving Virgil alone.

Virgil started wandering around, trying to find his first class.

It had been a few minutes, and he still hadn’t found his class. 

“You look lost.” A tall boy with glasses said to Virgil. “Do you need help finding your class?”

“Uh, yeah. Class 2B, Mr. Busch’s history class.” He said, showing the other boy his schedule.

“Ah, That is my first class as well. I came here yesterday to figure out where all my classes will be ahead of time.”

They quickly made their way to class, carefully avoiding the crowd. When class started, Mr. Busch assigned seats. The desks were arranged in groups of four, meaning that Virgil would probably have to work with other people.

“Roman, Patton” the teacher called their names, and two boys on the other side of the room fist bumped before walking to their seats. “Logan and Virgil.” Mr. Busch said. 

Virgil went to his seat with the kid who helped him find the class following.

“I’m Roman.” One boy said when Logan and Virgil got to their seats.

“And I’m Patton.” The other boy said. 

“I am Logan.” Logan said, straightening his tie. The three looked at Virgil and he sunk lower in his chair.

“It’s Virgil.”

Class started, and they didn’t do much learning, just learned each other’s names and went over class and school rules.

“Roman, sit straight.” Roman had been sitting sideways in his chair.

“But I’m not.” Roman replied, smirking. The class laughed when he said this.

“Well, then sit correctly.” Mr. Busch said.

Virgil went through the next class, PE, which he had with Roman, then there was lunch.

At lunch, Virgil sat at a bench in one corner of the lunch area, and Logan silently joined him. Virgil people-watched while eating, and Logan read while eating.

After lunch, he went through the rest of his classes. Science with Logan (and he even sat next to him), art with Roman and Patton, English with none of them, and Math with Logan.

Over time, Patton and Roman started joining them for lunch. Eventually, Patton asked Logan out.

One day, around the middle of the school year, Virgil caught himself staring at Roman. Then he realized something.

A week later, Virgil packed his backpack and duffel bag with his most important belongings, then went to talk to his dads. He had a confession to make, and he was fully prepared to be kicked out for it.

“Dads? I- I... um... I’m gay and I have a crush on a guy at school!” He said quickly, hiding his face in his hoodie.

“Aww, that’s wonderful!” Thomas said, patting his son’s back.

When Virgil went back to his room to unpack his stuff, he mentally punched himself. He obviously wouldn’t get kicked out for being gay. His dads and brother were gay. His sisters were pan and trans. What on earth was he thinking?


	4. Together for Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some brotherly love for y’all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, but the only dialogue there is a sentence from Virgil.

Growing up, Remus and Roman has been dressed the same, had their names confused, and they were expected to be the same person, just because they were twins.

This was fine for about thirteen years. They didn’t mind much. Yes, it could be annoying at times, but they handled it well.

By the time they turned fifteen, problems started showing up. They would fight 24/7. They couldn’t stand each other, and could barely be in the same room as each other without each wanting to strangle each other.

It wasn’t a snap change, like smashing a landslide, it was more like a slow change, like the ground slowly eroding.

It started when they were about thirteen. They started by simply not sitting next to each other all the time like they used to. And they got different friends. The most noticeable thing was when their fashion started evolving and changing. 

It was pretty simple. Roman liked red, Remus liked green. Roman liked white, Remus liked black. Roman liked glitter, Remus liked ruffles. Nobody really cared that they dressed differently, it was their behavior that was shocking.

Remus skipped classes to hang out with his friends. Remus also didn’t... (how do I say this?) ...make the best decisions. When Remus did go to school, he wasn’t very nice to other people. He wasn’t popular, but nobody messed with him.

Roman went to his classes, but was a class clown and didn’t pay attention much. He was extremely popular, and lots of people adored him. When their family moved to California in the middle of ninth grade, he immediately joined the theater club.

They became so against each other, that their parents had to move Remus into the guest room, instead of both boys sharing their childhood bedroom (thank goodness for that, who wants to even go near a bedroom that two fifteen year olds are sharing?).

In tenth grade, they both met people who they would be friends with for the rest of their lives. Remus met Devain (De-vay-en) and Remy, and Roman met Logan and Patton. They sort of formed groups. Roman, Patton, and Logan were popular for being funny, kind, and smart. Remus, Devain, and Remy became those kids who messed with the smaller and younger ones, and bullied people. Everyone did what they said, and stayed out of their way.

This little thing became a big thing. Almost all the kids in their grade had a side. Remus or Roman. A small few of the students were smart and stayed neutral. This includes our friend, Virgil. Want to ask him why? Go ahead.

“No, I won’t tell you why I didn’t pick a side. I don’t care.” 

No, apparently asking him won’t work. Well, lucky for you, I’m the narrator, and I know all of the things. Virgil didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side. Getting on Roman’s bad side meant half the school would hate him. Getting on Remus’s bad side meant he probably would have more bruises. He did not need any more of those. He was perfectly fine being the mute theater techie who sat in corners out of people’s way. It made him invisible (except in theater club, but they are a good crowd) and that was how he liked it.

The fighting died down between the brothers eventually, where it went back to occasional arguments and they still won’t sit on the same side of the room as the other. Virgil stayed invisible. Logan stayed smart. Devain stayed vain. Patton stayed kind. Remy still stood by and watched while Remus and Devain hurt people. All was well. 

(Please read end note, I beg of you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda imagined this whole thing As like a montage of Roman and Remus growing up, with cute baby pictures of the two, to broody teenage pictures where they are complete opposites, and the whole thing has my voice talking over it. I dunno. The part with Virgil was like an interview that he completely walked out of.


	5. Please forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask. They just popped into my head an I wrote them. Don’t ask me why I wrote it this way. Or do. I survive off of comments and chocolate. Just don’t judge.

Icecream   
Logan: *sees boy named Patton who he had crush on*  
Logan’s heart: *flutter*  
Logan: *learns Patton has a girlfriend* :(  
-two weeks later-  
Patton: *yells at world* IM PANSEXUAL AND POLYAMOROUS! NOBODY IS SAFE!  
Logan’s brain: I HAVE A CHANCE!  
Logan’s heart: *beats rapidly*  
-one week later-  
Logan: h-hey, Patton.  
Patton: oh, hi Logan!  
Logan: do... do you want to get icecream or something?  
Patton: I would love too! But, you know I’m polyamorous and have a girlfriend, right?  
Logan: totally fine. I’m polyamorous and have a boyfriend.  
-three hours later-  
Patton, Patton’s girlfriend, Logan, Logan’s other boyfriend: *stuffing faces with icecream*

Prank  
Roman: *opens Aladdin movie case*  
Roman: *pulls out Beauty and the Beast case*  
Roman: *tries to fix it by switching the dvds because someone probably accidentally switched it.*  
Roman: *pulls out Black Cauldron disk*  
Roman: *continues to open random mixed up movies for five minutes*  
Roman: *internally dyeing*  
Roman: VIRGIL!!!!!!!!!!!   
Virgil: *grinning mischievously* yeeeeeees?  
Roman: *chases Virgil around house*

Hamburgers  
Roman: I want a hamburger.  
Virgil: we’re at Taco Bell.  
Roman: I still want one.  
Virgil: whatever.  
Virgil: *orders himself a taco*  
Virgil: *orders Roman a taco* and can we pretend it’s a hamburger?  
Cashier: *chuckles* sure.

Sitting  
Roman and Virgil: *shopping for a chair for Virgil*  
Roman: this one?  
Virgil: too big.  
Virgil: this one?  
Roman: neither of us can afford that.  
Virgil: true.  
Roman: this one?  
Virgil: too hard.  
Virgil: this one?  
Reman: that’s a table...  
Virgil: So?  
-the next day-  
Houseguest: why are you sitting on a table?  
Logan: I told them to get a chair. They got a table. They knew that the piece of furniture they were getting was for Virgil to sit on. They still got a table.


	6. Pride in the plaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, ImNotOkay_IPromise, And a few other friends went to a pride thing today!

An experience I had and what I wish I had said.  
NOTE: I have nothing against God or anybody who believes in God. Please do not be offended, I mean no harm, but if you are offended, feel free to be mad in the comments!  
Virgil, Logan, Roman, and Patton: *having pride at a pride rally*  
Homophobic dude (wtf why is he here?): *holding transphobic sign* do you know what Jesus said about homosexual people?  
-Now here’s what I wish I had said-  
Logan: can you scientifically prove god is real?  
Phobic dude: uh...  
Logan: exactly. Can you scientifically prove that Homosexual relationships are a natural occurrence? Because I can. Over 500 species including penguins and chimpanzees show homosexual behavior. Do you know how many species have homophobia? One. Humans.  
Logan, with others following: *power walks away to go be gay somewhere else*  
Phobic dude: I wanna die.

More experiences I had at the same pride thing.  
Patton: there is a rainbow dog over there :)  
Virgil: OMG ITS BEAUTIFUL!  
Roman: there are kittens too!  
Patton: *immediately starts petting kitten*

Logan: there is a bearded dragon over there.  
Patton and Virgil: *pets bearded dragon*

Patton: we need to buy gay stuff!  
Random person: everyone needs gay stuff.  
Virgil: Roman needs to use the bathroom.  
Patton: okay, then. bathroom then gay stuff!

Patton: oh hey! Remy! Hi!  
Remy: oh, hi!  
Emile: Hey Patton.  
Patton: ???  
Emile: it’s Emile. Remy’s brother. I babysat you when you were little.  
Patton: oh, hi Emile!

Roman: the homophobic person is being a hypocrite. He has gay stickers on his back.  
Patton, Virgil, and Logan: ???????  
Patton: oh, they are stickers that people put on his back!  
Everyone:*starts cracking up*  
Roman: his shirt says all humans deserve equal rights, too though.  
Patton, Virgil, and Logan: ?????  
Virgil: he is such a hypocrite.   
Patton: but the stickers are funny.

Patton: Virgil, don’t PANic. *waves pan flag* we will be out of this crowd in a few minutes.  
Logan: AAAAAHHHH WHY THE PUNS  
-later-  
Patton: Hey Roman, don’t PANic, we can BI more gay stuff in a bit.  
Logan: NOOOOO  
-even more later-  
Roman: lets go write nice things on those sticky notes.  
Patton: okay!  
Patton: *reads Logan’s sticky note*  
Patton: *gasp* I’m so proud of you!  
Logan’s sticky note: HAVE A NICE GAY!

Patton: I haven’t officially come out to my mom yet. She drove me here.  
Virgil: you came to a pride rally with a pan flag, isn’t that basically coming out?  
Patton: we haven’t used words yet.  
Virgil: Ugh.

Person selling pins and stuff near the homophobic dude, to other pins and stuff seller: I wan’t to tell him that God is a woman.  
Patton: God is non-binary.  
Seller: I have seen things where Jesus is depicted as neither a man or a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride everyone!


	7. Dinner in Thomas’s mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is separated between the two groups, except for Tuesdays.

THIS IS WHEN VIRGIL WAS STILL A DARK SIDE!!!   
Dinner in Thomas’s mind was... interesting, to say the least. Anyone who didn’t know the group would be perplexed.

“DINNER” Patton called.

Everyone came down from their rooms, some quicker than others. And by everyone, I don’t mean Logan and Roman. I mean everyone.

Patton and Deceit took their usual spots at the heads of the long rectangular table. To Patton’s right was Logan, and to his left was Roman. To Deceit’s left was Virgil, Seven, and Axel, and on his right were Remus and Evan. Sitting between Roman and Evan was Remy, a neutral side who got along with both groups and often served as a messenger when certain sides were mad at each other. Logan and Axel were also sitting next to each other.

During dinner, the usual things happened. They are their food, Deceit spoke only in lies, Virgil remained silent unless spoken to, Remy and Roman jokes around a ton, Seven still drank his ice water out of a wine glass instead of a normal glass like a normal person, Evan and Roman did not eat their peas, no matter how much Patton tried to persuade both of them, Logan said intelligent things, and Patton kept trying to start conversation with the dark sides, despite being ignored by every single one of them.

Right after dinner, Virgil silently slipped off to his room, Logan went to go work on something, and the rest of them had desert, which went pretty much the same as dinner had.

On Tuesday, they continued their tradition of having tacos. What else. Everyone had their own unique way of eating their tacos (except Evan) that I’m going to go into way too much detail about for the sake of content. fun fact: this is the only time the groups interact with each other during dinner without going “Hey Remy, tell Logan he’s a Dork!” Or “Hey Remy, tell my brother he’s gross and should stop eating deodorant during dinner”. Also, this was inspired by an incorrect quote I saw about taco Tuesday.

Despite Patton being the one who started the tradition, he always throws away his taco shell and makes nachos. Roman shoves the taco into his mouth like a madman because he loves tacos. Virgil dumps almost a whole bottle of hot sauce on his taco, while Axel picks apart his taco even though he just put it together himself stop that Axel! And eats each ingredient individually. Logan was being boring and ate his taco like a normal person. Seven was eating his taco all fancy with his pinky out and wiping his face constantly, while Evan chose to copy Seven today. And last but not least, our snek boi was causally sitting back watching everyone else, while commenting on how horrible his taco tastes, while Patton was absolutely flattered by Deceit’s complements.

On Tuesdays, Virgil and Logan hang around after dinner to play the game that was picked out. A few years ago, Patton and Deceit agreed (what?!?) That Tuesday was family day, so everyone takes turns choosing a game or a movie for after dinner. It was Remy’s turn, and he chose twister. Needless to say, Roman and Remus punched each other multiple times, Evan got super confused because he can’t copy anyone during most games and was the first one out of the game, and Virgil ended up winning because of his extraordinary flexibility, and Roman was a sore loser about it.

So. Life in Thomas’s mind can be good on Tuesdays. For most people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want more stuff with Axel, Evan, and Seven! They were pretty fun to imagine, even though I didn’t really give much insight on who they were. I bet you could guess what Evan does! I don’t really have a name for his job yet, though.


	8. I am not a Robot

“You are practically a robot.”

Usually, when Roman says things like this, Logan ignores it. It never bothers him. This time, though, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said. Did they really see him as nothing but a robot?

Three months later, Logan was almost finished his project. He just needed to add the tie, and it would be perfect.

Logan has built a robot that was an exact replica of himself, programmed to talk like him and everything. He had tested it, and it worked perfectly. There was a microscopic camera in the right eye so he could see what was going on, and there was a recorder in the left ear so he could hear what they say.

Finally, it was time to send Logan 2.0 out. Logan 2.0 was supposed to retrieve a notebook from the living room, where Roman, Patton, and Virgil were. If one of them says something to the robot, it is programmed to generate an appropriate response. Logan sat at his desk with his computer open, and waited.

Logan 2.0 came out of Logan’s room and headed toward the coffee table where the notebook was.

“Hi Logan!” Patton said.

“Hello, Patton.” Logan 2.0 picked up the notebook and headed back to his room.

“Do you want to watch a movie with us?” Roman asked.

“Yes.” Logan 2.0 sat down next to Virgil, who was looking at him suspiciously.

They chose to watch Aladdin. When magic stuff started to happen in the movie, Roman kept glancing at Logan expectantly. 

After the movie, Patton asked Logan 2.0 a question. “Hey, Logan?”

“Yes, Patton?”

“It’s kind of random, but I have been thinking about black holes. How do they work?”

“A black hole is a region of spacetime exhibiting gravitational acceleration so strong that nothing—no particles or even electromagnetic radiation such as light—can escape from it. The theory of general relativity predicts that a sufficiently compact mass can deform spacetime to form a black hole.” Logan said (quote from Wikipedia).

“Patton, Roman, and Virgil all stared at him.

“Deceit!” Roman said.

“No, Deceit wouldn’t know that.” Virgil disagreed.

“Uh, Virgil? Please don’t tell me there’s another side who can transform into us.”

“Only Deceit and Evan can do that, and that is neither of them.”

“Wait, what if there’s a new side?” Patton asked.

Logan had gotten enough information, so he came out of his room.

“That would be Logan 2.0, a highly advanced artificial intelligence that I manufactured for specifically this purpose.”

“Uh, what?” Patton asked.

“I build a robot.” Logan repeated what he had said in a less intelligent form of speaking.

“Oh, cool!” Roman said. “How did you get that idea?”

“You, Roman.” Logan responded simply. “Three months ago you compared me to artificial intelligence.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, Logan. What was this experiment for, anyway?” Virgil asked.

“Ah, glad you asked. I wanted to find out if you three could tell between actual artificial intelligence and someone whom it is compared to. Speaking of, how were you able to tell between the AI and myself?”

Virgil spoke first. “Well, usually when we invite you to watch a movie, you say that you have something better to do, or that it would just be a waste of time or something.”

“Yeah, and in Aladdin, you always point out how things like the magic carpet, the genie, or the snake staff thing are scientifically impossible.” Roman added.

“And when you explain things to me, you usually say it scientifically then say it again so I can actually understand what you’re saying.” Patton told him.

“Oh. I see.”

“Also, it didn’t feel right. Logan 2.0 seemed lifeless.” Virgil put in.

“Those are things I will have to consider. I am also thinking of redesigning Logan 2.0 to be a mutual character that could do tasks for both us and the dark sides. I, of course, will have primary control of it.”

The next week, they had a sides meeting to redesign Logan 2.0.

Eventually, they came out with something that had a bit of each side in it. 

It had a Black shirt with purple patches and a red sash. It also had glasses that matched Logan and Patton’s. It was programmed to make people feel better, and was a excellent cook. It was programmed to google anything and give 100% correct answers to any question. Seven had made sure it could bring him whatever he asked for, and Deceit gave it a fake snake peeking out of the pocket. Remy made sure the robot had proper charging stuff, Remus wanted the back of the sash to be green, and Axel couldn’t decide what he wanted to add to it and Evan asked for the same thing as Deceit, so Axel didn’t participate and Evan didn’t get his own thing.

It took a lot of arguing to put the robot together, but they eventually did it, and named it combo because it was sort of like a combination of everyone. Sort of. Kind of. Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out what the three new sides I added will represent. Axel is indecision, Seven is greed, and Evan is replication. If you can’t tell, Evan sounds a lot like Seven, sort of like Evan wanted to copy Seven’s name, but they wouldn’t let him. That was not originally on purpose, but it turned out well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what I’m doing with my life anymore, guys.

Virgil: this is stupid.  
Roman: What’s stupid?  
Virgil: this chapter.  
Logan: what chapter?  
Virgil: the one Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad is writing.  
Patton: who?  
Virgil: she’s really bored so she’s writing a nonsense chapter.  
Deceit: I know exactly what you’re talking about.  
Virgil: she can’t come up with anything good to write on her Sander Sides or Harry Potter fanfics, so she’s doing this.  
Roman: who’s writing a fanfic about us?  
Virgil: Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad.  
Logan: you are making no sense whatsoever.  
Patton: please use your words, kiddo.  
Virgil: I am!  
Deceit: I agree with Virgil. This is making absolute sense.  
Virgil: shut up.  
Remus: Poopy.  
Virgil: I’m leaving. This is stupid.  
Roman: I wanna read the fanfiction!  
Virgil: no you don’t. Goodbye.

 

Anxiety (Virgil): *walking down the extremely long hallway to his room at the end*  
Morality (Patton): Hey Virgil.  
Virgil: what?  
Patton: tortilla. *dissapears*  
Virgil: what? Where did you go?  
~~~  
Creativity (Roman): Hi Virgil!  
Virgil: go away.  
Roman: Tortilla.  
Virgil: your weird.  
~~~  
Logic (Logan): Virgil, can you go grab me a Tortilla?  
Virgil: NO!!!  
~~~  
Deceit: Viiiiirgiiiiilllll!  
Virgil: go away.  
Deceit: Tortilla!  
~~~  
Remus (Creativity): TORTILLA!!!  
Virgil: shoo!  
Remus: Poopy tortilla.  
~~~  
Seven (Greed): I want all the tortillas!  
Virgil: You can’t have them.  
Greed: but I want them!  
~~~  
Indecision (Axel): Tortilla!  
Virgil: WTF go away!  
~~~  
Replication (Evan): *Takes a deep breath to say something*  
Virgil: NO!!! *slams his bedroom door in Evan’s face*  
~At dinner~  
Virgil: *looks at pile of tortillas on his dinner plate* f**k you guys.  
Everyone: *laughs so hard they cry*  
Virgil: who’s idea was this?  
Everyone: *points at Roman*  
Virgil: DIE!!! *chases Roman around the house until Ro locks himself in the bathroom*


	10. Lifeboat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is revenge on ImNotOkay_IPromise for shattering my heart white what they did to Patton in chapter two of their one-shots. I think there’s a link at the bottom or something because we connected them somehow by making it “related works” this is based off an animatic “Lifeboat” by Teardroppedew on YouTube.

It had been two days sense the boat caught fire. They were the only survivors left, the eight of them. Their lifeboat was fit for about six people, so they were squished together.

They were all strangers to each other, except for Roman and Remus, both 20 years old, are brothers and despise each other. Their family had sent them on the trip to learn to get along better, something that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Roman is a professional actor and loves Disney and sparkles, while Remus wastes away in his apartment.

Then there is 26 year old Logan who is a literal genius. Logan graduated collage at age 15, and hacked the pentagon at age 13 (he says it’s simple). He works for NASA as technology dude.

Deceit is 25 years old and loves reptiles. He works for his local zoo in the reptile area. When he was 23, he got half of his face tattooed like a snake.

Patton is a 27 year old single father to his 3 year old daughter, Ebony, who was safely back in Florida with his parents. Patton works at a preschool that Ebony goes to.

31 year old Emile is a therapist in central Florida. He specializes in helping people who have been shunned by their family for being homosexual or Trans.

29 year old Remy works at Starbucks and it’s rare to see him without a cup of it. He has a weird habit of calling everyone “babe” and talks in a way that’s reminiscent of those high school movie girls who wear too much makeup and not enough clothes.”

19 year old Virgil was dragged along on the cruise by his parents and two younger sisters, who had died in the fire in the ship. Virgil spent the whole first day in the lifeboat clinging to Patton’s arm and crying.

You would think it would be easy in a boat full of guys, there would be no complicated love stuff happening, but none of these guys are straight. None of them. At all. Not even Patton, who has a daughter, he’s pansexual.

Logan had snacks and a water bottle in his backpack, the only thing anyone had in the lifeboat besides their clothes. They didn’t eat much food, as they didn’t know how long it would take until they got to land, so they each got a small thing to eat each day.

Everyone was grumpy and a bit wet. Roman and Remus were arguing, Emile was trying to calm down Virgil who was having a panic attack, and Deceit was complaining to Logan about being hungry.

Patton was extremely stressed. They didn’t have much room in the lifeboat. They didn’t have much food to eat. Patton felt like he was taking up food and recourses that could be used to help the others survive.

Another day went by, and they were getting stressed, not that they weren’t already. Patton tried to lighten the mood by telling some of his dad jokes, but it didn’t help.

Patton also decided not to drink or eat his share of food and water that day.

“Virgil, if you splash me one more time, I swear I will push you into the water.” Deceit threatened.

“Fine.” 

“I swear, you’re the worst brother anyone could possibly have.” Roman said, scowling at Remus.

“Your just a stupid theater kid.” Remus retorted.

“Hey, lets stop arguing!” Patton said loudly.

“I’m boooored.” Remy complained. 

“Hi bored, I’m Patton!” He said good naturedly.

“Patton. Why do you do this?” Logan asked, tired of the ever ending dad jokes.

“I dunno.”

By the fourth day, Patton started considering something. Ebony had her grandparents to take care of her, right? And Patton didn’t really contribute to the group, unlike Logan who was super smart and knew the direction they should go, Emile who kept everyone calm(ish), Roman who kept everyone entertained, or Remus and Deceit who used a couple boards to steer them in the direction that was north according to Logan.

Patton was pretty much useless.

By the fifth day, they were out of water and almost out of food, and Patton made a decision.

When the others were busy talking, Patton grabbed a pen and paper from Logan’s backpack and write his mother’s phone number down.

“Tell her what happened, and that I’m sorry.” Patton said, handing Roman the number.

“Patton, what?” Roman asked, reaching towards the man. 

But he was too late.

“PATTON!!!” They all yelled, reaching towards him.

Virgil managed to grab Patton’s hand, but they were wet, Patton wasn’t holding on, and Virgil was starving and dehydrated, so he couldn’t hold on, and Patton slipped.

If he had only waited another hour, he would have been saved too when the cargo ship headed to Florida came and picked them up.

Logan explained what happened to the captain, the whole time he was holding Patton’s cat hoodie to his chest. They sent out a lifeboat with three crew members to look for Patton.

To everyone’s disbelief, they did find him. They found him floating in the water face down, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.


	11. As some of you may know...

Some of you may know I keep my one-shots kudos givers very close to my heart. I know there are so many one-shots out there that it’s rare that anyone actually reads them. Shoutout to Spring_and_summer who wrote something called “What would I do”. It’s not sander sides and I don’t understand it but it’s there. StoriTale hasn’t written any works but is still super awesome. There are two guests who gave kudos to! And last but not least, someone you all know if you read my chapter notes, ImNotOkay_IPromise who wrote “Different”, “Bad deals”, “The new one”, and their very own “one shots”! Go check out all these people ASAP! Be warned, every time I get five new kudos givers, I will do one of these shoutout chapters.


	12. More incorrect quotes but they’re actually slightly okay this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: very brief mentions of illness, barfing, dyeing in holes, comas, Remus eating deodorant, Remus in general, and one bleeped our bad word.

Patton: goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite!  
Virgil: night, dad!  
~later~  
Bed bug: *tries to bite Virgil*  
Virgil: stop it, bed bug. My dad said no.  
Bed bug: Patton said that? I thought he was cool.

 

Roman: If you could get a million dollars, but in the process the person you hate the most gets a billion dollars, would you do it?  
Virgil: Yeah, because I would get 1.001 billion dollars, because I hate myself the most.  
Patton: concerned dad noises

 

Roman: I bet you couldn’t make a sentence without the letter “A”.  
Logan: you thought you just did something here, didn’t you? Well, sorry to quote un-quote “burst your bubble” but numerous sentences could be constructed without employing the first letter of the English lexicon.  
Roman: oh.  
Logan: can you create an entirely different sentence without using the letter A?  
Roman: ...  
Roman: no.

 

Virgil: *wakes up from a two month coma*  
Roman: VIRGIL!!! *hands present*  
Virgil: why the present?  
Roman: we’re celebrating you being alive. :)  
Virgil: why are we celebrating that?  
Patton: *concerned dad noises*

Thomas: describe yourself in one word.  
Logan: Intelligent  
Patton: Happy  
Roman: Handsome   
Virgil: No.  
Deceit: Honest  
Remus: Rule breaker

 

Practical morning in Thomas’s mind.  
Deceit: REMUS WHERES MY DEODORANT!!!  
Remus *from other room*: ATE IT!  
Deceit: ROMAN I NEED YOUR DEODERNT!  
Roman: *coming opening the door* Remus ate it.  
Virgil: Logan doesn’t have any deodorant. Do you guys have any?  
Deceit and Roman: Remus ate it.  
Patton: *from kitchen* BREACKFAST!!!  
Everyone crowds around the table.  
Patton: *smelling like flowers and honey and everything nice* no offense, but you all stink.  
Virgil: Remus ate our deodorant.  
Patton: *running upstairs and grabbing something* try this.  
Virgil: *reading label* essence of Patton.  
Roman: what?  
Patton: I made it for you all. It makes you smell like me. For some reason it makes Remus barf if he eats it.  
-later-  
Everyone (except Remus obviously): smelling like flowers and honey and everything nice.

 

Remus: go die in a hole.  
Virgil: I tried last week.  
Remus: tried?  
Virgil: Yes. I do believe you have forgotten about Patton’s “dad instincts” and weird ability to find me whenever I’m in danger.  
Remus: I’m sorry.  
Virgil: what?!?!  
Remus: that you didn’t die. I wish you were dead.  
Virgil: me too.  
Patton: Aw, look! You two are agreeing!  
Virgil and Remus: AAAAAHHHH!!!

 

Virgil: Pat-on  
Patton: Yeah?  
Virgil: Pat-off.  
Patton: *faints*  
\---  
Virgil: Rome-on  
Roman: I know what you're doing! go away!  
Virgil: Rome-off.  
Roman: *collapses dramatically*  
Virgil: two done, one to go.  
\---  
Virgil: Log-on  
Logan: what Virgil?  
Virgil: Log-off  
Logan: *computer error noises*  
\---  
~A while later~  
Patton: Virgil! We caught you!  
Virgil: Yeah, so?  
Roman: Virg-on.  
Roman: Virg-off.  
Virgil: was that supposed to do something?  
Logan: why didn't that work?  
Virgil: my name ends with an il, not a on or an. 

 

Patton: Dec-eat.  
Deceit: *eats entire pizza*  
Remus: Dec-un eat  
Deceit: *barfs up entire pizza*  
Patton: eeeewwwe

 

Deceit: Virg-ill   
Virgil: *gets sick*  
Patton: Virg-better  
Virgil: *gets better*  
(Credit: a random person on Amino)

 

Virgil: Rem-a*s  
Remus: *stands and grins evilly*  
Roman: nothing changed.  
Virgil: I know. I was proving a point.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing in the mind space

Sides can change. Everyone in Thomas’s mind space knows it.

Sometimes they fade. That’s what happened to Ignorance and Depression. When sides fade, a small part of them latches onto a different side, because those traits can never fully disappear for good. 

Ignorance’s piece latched onto Greed. It didn’t make sense, but that’s what happened.

Sometimes, the piece latching onto a side can change them. A price of depression latched onto Vigilance. He changed into Paranoia and became a dark side. It was not a fun time for him, he said changing was painful and hard.

Sometimes, a side splits. In a really hard time in Thomas’s life, when Depression was basically in charge of the mind space, Creativity started to fade. Instead of fading though, Creativity split in half, into two pieces that were so large, they became their own individual sides. They both admitted that was extremely painful. They were also different types of Creativity. One was unicorn horns and dragon tails, while the other was... less pleasant. The latter joined the dark sides.

Sometimes sides change without any fading happening to anyone. Paranoia started hanging out with Morality and Empathy, because the two made him feel safer. After two years of Morality’s constant kindness and love, combined with Empathy’s weekly therapy sessions, Paranoia changed. He changed into Anxiety.

Anxiety was a dark side after his change, but then they all realized that he actually belonged with the light sides. So he went.

 

Starring:  
* Izzy as Ignorance  
* Damian as Depression   
* Seven as Greed  
* Virgil as Vigilance, Paranoia and Anxiety  
* Riley as the original Creativity   
* Roman as the light side Creativity   
* Remus as the dark side Creativity   
* Patton as Morality   
* Emile as Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making up new sides. Some of you may recognize Seven from some of my other one shots.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 13!!! I go into specifics about each person’s story basically. I have a helpful list of who is who in the bottom notes that I recommend you look at first.

—IZZY’s story (age 13)—  
“Izzy? Are you okay?” The bedroom door opened and a serpentine voice slithered through the room. “Patton didn’t call for dinner and you came immediately. Are you ignoring him again?”

“I- I don’t feel g- good.” Izzy’s voice was soft and quiet, different from his usual loud, demanding voice.

“Oh no. Izzy!” Deceit rushed to his friend’s side. Izzy was on the floor, back against the side of his bed. He looked... faded. “Izzy, what’s happening!?!?” The thirteen year old was so confused, he felt like how he guessed the literal embodiment of confusion felt.

“GUYS!!! HELP!!!” Deceit cried.

The first people to arrive were Riley, Patton, and Vigilance. The rest of the group got there soon after. Indecision and Damian rushed over to where Deceit and Izzy were.

“He looks like he’s disappearing.” Vigilance observed.

“I KNOW HE DOES!!!” Deceit yelled at the other boy. “AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!” Everyone was shocked. Deceit hardly yelled, and when he did, it was never at Vigilance. He was also telling the truth. Deceit only tells the truth when he’s in a state of panic or fear.

“What do we do!?!?” Patton cried.

“Guys.” Izzy said, silencing the worried crowd. “It hurts, but it feels like it’s supposed to happen. I think we should just let it happen.” By the time he had finished his sentence, Izzy was practically invisible.

Damian grabbed Izzy’s hand and held it. There was so much chaos and confusion that nobody (except probably Logic) knee how long it took, but soon, Izzy was gone. 

“He’s... he’s faded. Into nothing.” Deceit whispered quietly.

“Not nothing.” Vigilance said. 

From the spot Izzy had lain, a pastel pink ball of light rose up into the air. All the sides stared at it in wonder. It hovered in the air for a few seconds before zooming towards Seven. The ball of light went into his chest, right over his heart.

Seven got a blank stare on his face. He just stared off into space, moth open just a tiny bit and eyes glazed over. He stayed like this before shuddering and blinking a few times. 

“What happened?” Seven and Confusion asked at the same time.

“It looked- it looked like a price of Izzy went into Seven.” Deceit stared in wonder.

“My chest feels warm.” Seven unbuttoned the corner of his suit and stared at the skin above his heart. The full turquoise circle was still there, but there was a pastel pink ring around the circle now.

“It looks like it did.” Logan observed.

 

—RILEY, ROMAN, and REMUS’s story (age 16)—  
“G-guys?” Riley stumbled through the doorway to the living room, where Patton, Emile, and Vigilance were watching T.V.

“Are you okay?” Patton stood up and helped Riley sit down on the couch. 

“I think it’s happening to me.” Riley’s voice was full of pain and sadness.

“What’s happening? Riley?” Vigilance turned off the T.V. And turned to his friend.

“I- Izzy.” Riley sounded short of breath.

“You think what happened to Izzy is happening to you!?!?” Logan stood up and hurried over, closely followed by Emile. “No, that looked like he was disappearing. You look like your... blurring.”

“Am I going to die?” Riley cried, tears streaming out of his eyes.

“NO! I won’t let you!” Patton grabbed his friends hand.

Then Riley screamed. It was the worst thing any of them had ever heard. It was not a normal scream, it was coming from deep, deep inside of him. It was a scream filled with all the pain and emotions Riley had ever felt in his fifteen years of existence. And that was a lot, especially considering what had been happening the past three years.

There was a bright light and two blurred bodies appeared where Riley had been laying. 

“Riley?” Patton asked timidly.

“I’m Roman.” One of the blurs cleared up. He looked identical to Riley (I guess they all do in a way) but he had on a prince costume. It was all white with a slight gold accent on one shoulder, and a sash. The costume was very similar to the one Riley had had, but Roman’s sash was Red instead of lavender. “I’m sorry, Patton. Riley’s gone.”

“And I’M Remus.” The other one had cleared and sat up as well. He had a mustache and odd rings around his eyes. His costume was black with a lime green sash, and ruffles around his wrists and shoulders that also had lime green accents. Honestly, this guy was just giving of eerie vibes that made Vigilance uncomfortable.

They didn’t check at the time, but they later found out that Roman’s circle was red fading into lavender, and Remus’s was lime green fading into lavender.

“What the hell?” Deceit had just entered the living room and saw the two new people. “Who are they, and where is Riley?”

 

—DAMIAN, VIGILANCE and PARANOIA’s story (age 18)—  
“Where’s Damian?” Damian heard Patton ask from inside the closet. He tried to get up, kick the door, call out, anything. But he was too weak. He couldn’t do it. He had only gone into the closet to calm down and take a breather. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Damian heard the others search his room and the other rooms. He heard them call out. But he couldn’t answer. He couldn’t even knock over the spear that was to his left, or the bucket of blood to his right. Why had he his in Remus’s closet? It smelled like rotting corpse.

“Remus, did you knock him out and put him in your closet?” Roman asked his brother.

YES!!! Damian thought. It wasn’t exactly what happened but if they would just OPEN THE CLOSET!!!

“That’s absurd. I would have cut him into prices and thrown him all over the floor.” Remus’s disgusting voice rang out from behind the door.

There was a sharp pain in Damian’s chest, right over his heart. He could feel his peach colored circle that was imprinted in his skin lift up. It was the weirdest feeling, it felt like his soul was being lifted away into the air. Then he was gone.

Vigilance did not trust Remus, so he opened Remus’s closet. He didn’t see Damian, so he started to close the door. But then he saw something. There was a peach colored ball of light floating in the closet. Just like what had happened with Izzy. 

The ball of light floated towards Vigilance and hit him right in the heart. Just like what happened to Seven. There was a agonizing pain in Vigilance’s chest and he felt like he was melting. He doubled up in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his chest.

Vigilance let out a strangled scream. It was quiet and shaky, but Deceit heard it. Soon, the rest of the sides were there crowded stout Vigilance. No, Paranoia. He had a new job now. He didn’t know how he knew it, but he could just tell he was Paranoia he could also tell that his name had changed to something more reminiscent of his last job, not that he would tell anyone what it was. He guessed it was similar to how a new side knows their job and who they need to find to get help and what side they’re on. 

“Vigilance?” Roman knelt down be the boy. His outfit had changed. Instead of his old grey t-shirt, grey jacket that he kept tied around his waist and jeans, he now had a long, flowing black cloak with orange edges that reached down to his knees and also had a hood.

“I’m not Vigilance. I’m Paranoia.” He took a deep breath and looked up at the other’s shocked faces. “Damian faded. A price of him went into me and I changed. God, it hurt a lot.” 

Paranoia shifted the tank top he was wearing under the cloak. His circle was odd and had the most colors of anyone else. Half of it was grey like his old one, and it faded into orange. Like Seven had, there was a peach ring around his circle, signifying that he had a piece of Depression in him.

 

—PARANOIA and ANXIETY’s story (age 21)—  
Paranoia’s life had been hectic since Damian faded and Vigilance changed into Paranoia. He remembered exactly who he had been before, and had to basically relearn his entire lifestyle, including who he lived with. 

Paranoia was the only side who actually switched to the dark sides. Remus sort of did, but he and Roman have almost no recollection of being part of Riley, so Remus has no memory of being a light side. Paranoia does. 

Things are tough. Roman hates Paranoia which is difficult because Riley and Vigilance had been best friends. Most of the dark sides hate him because he used to be a light side. Remus is a murderous maniac and their rooms are right next to each other. And on top of all that, paranoia had to basically re learn his entire existence. Oh, and he’s mute. That proved to make things pretty difficult.

At age 19, Emile started noticing how hard life was for Paranoia. It was probably because of his empathetic abilities.

Soon, Paranoia found himself spending a couple days out of the week with Emile and Patton. Nobody else even knew.

Patton basically threw balls of love and kindness at Paranoia, while Emile basically hosted mini therapy sessions with Paranoia.

After about two years of this, Paranoia started to feel comfortable with his job and the people around him. 

But, apparently he wasn’t supposed to be comfortable with it. As soon as he decided he was fine where he was In life, he got the feeling again. The feeling he had gotten when he changed from Vigilance to Paranoia.

Luckily, Emile and Patton were right there to help him through it, but it was hard.

This was the first time anyone has changed without losing someone else. All of Vigilance and Paranoia we’re still there, it’s just that more weight kept being added to his shoulders and some traits became more prominent.

“Anxiety.” He whispered.

“What’s that, kiddo?” Patton asked, leaning in.

“I’m Anxiety.” He stood up and looked at his clothes. He no longer had the cloak, just a grey and black hoodie. It was a very comfortable hoodie. He found it to be an odd color, because a year after vigilance changed into Paranoia and his color was orange, grey was taken up by a brand new side, sleep. (I’ll tell his extremely odd story after this).

Anxiety checked out his circle. There were three colors fading into each other, gray, orange, and purple, as well as the peach ring that had been there for a while. 

Anxiety spent about two months with the dark sides. Ask Logan and he will tell you it was two months, five days, and eight hours. But then there started to be a feeling of tension in the mind space. They couldn’t figure it out, but then Axel realized Anxiety was in the wrong place. It was a bit ironic that indecision figured out the right choice, but that’s how it happened. I don’t chose what happens, I just tell the story.

Anxiety joined the light sides, but felt extremely out of place anywhere he went, until Thomas discovered he had sides and started his “Sander Sides” series.

 

—REMY’s story (age 19)—  
Every side appears sometime. They all went through it, except for Patton, who was born with Thomas, being Morality and the core of all Thomas’s feelings and all. 

But Remy is Sleep. He’s not a side. But he’s here anyway.

Sleep came from what they call instincts. Instincts is an area in the mind space that none of the sides can get to.

Instincts is an area where Hunger, Thirst, Pain, Breeding, consciousness and all them live. When talked about by the sides, they are referred to as people like the sides are, but they are actually just ideas. Thoughts that are put in the brain from before day 1 and are never supposed to leave. But Sleep did.

Sleep was so full of all the dreams and thoughts and ideas that Roman and Remus create while Thomas is asleep, that he just went and burst out of instincts into the rest of the mind space.

Remy can still do his job, but he does it from a different perspective. Now he can also filter the things that Thomas dreams about, which is helpful, especially when Remus is about.

Logan has a prediction that Sleep is still in instincts and that Remy is basically a projection of that, and the rest of the sides just go along with it, because nobody disagrees with Logan’s Logic. Except Izzy when he was still around. And Axel. But that’s pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring:  
> * Izzy as Ignorance  
> * Deceit as Deceit   
> * Damian as Depression   
> * Patton as Morality  
> * Emile as Empathy  
> * Virgil as Vigilance, Paranoia and Anxiety  
> * Riley as the original Creativity   
> * Roman as the light side Creativity  
> * Remus as the dark side Creativity  
> * Axel as Indecision   
> * Caden as Confusion   
> * Seven as Greed  
> * Remy as Sleep
> 
> Let me know if you want more details on anything like how other sides appeared. I love to write with these guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus only meant to bother Thomas. Disturb him. Maybe a little mental scarring. He didn’t mean to make Thomas ACT upon those thoughts. 

Now everyone hates him. He used to get along alright with the dark sides, even though they didn’t like him that much.

Virgil is basically having a non-stop panic attack. Patton is sulking and being super sad he’s also physically injured. Roman is sitting on the couch watching Moana on repeat, not even paying attention. Logan is having trouble studying and remembering things. Emile has been snapping angrily at people.

Deceit yells at Remus every chance he gets. Sleep has gone to a very remote corner of the mindspace. Seven is staring blankly at a wall. Even is super weak and is understanding everything that’s going on. Axel has been trying to figure out what to do for the past ten hours.

The mindspace was a mess to. The rugs and curtains were torn. The couch was stinky and covered with grime. The floor was covered in dust. The food in the kitchen was smashed and moldy. There was crofters all over everything.

Thomas is in prison. All his friends have left him.

All the sides blame it on Remus. So does Thomas. 

“Go away, Remus.” Deceit hissed when Remus entered the living room.

Remus was about to turn around when Patton grabbed his wrist. Remus looked down the bruised arm at his fellow side.

“I- I can’t. I shouldn’t. I- I won’t. I’m just a danger to you all.” He tried to pull his arm away, but Patton yanked him closer, until Remus was in his knees next to where Patton was curled up on the couch.

“I forgive you.” He whispered. It was like a light washed over Thomas’s brain. All of Patton’s bruises and cuts went away. The living room’s formerly disheveled curtains, rug, couch and floor suddenly looked brand new. The food looked fresh and delicious. The room smelled amazing.

There was still a grumpy feeling to the air, but the atmosphere had gotten considerably lighter. Everyone was able to do their jobs properly, though most of them still hated Remus.

There was nothing they could do about Thomas’s sentence in prison or his friends and family leaving, but his mental health was considerably better and that was something that was noticed by the people around him.

Remus has always known that Patton had most of the power in the mindspace, but it was then that he realized just how much they needed Patton in their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just messing around.

I am Logan’s tie. This may sound absurd, but I can get jealous. I’m not ashamed to admit it. Here’s my story.

Logan got me as soon as he developed in Thomas’s mind. He loved me. His light blue tie that always tied neatly. I was his favorite thing in the world. My life was perfect. Until the age of twelve. 

Thomas’s mom brought home a new jelly for our toast, called Crofters. We didn’t think much of it until Thomas took a bite.

Logan fell in love. He started liking Crofters way more than he liked me. In one of our YouTube videos later in our years, Logan even made a Crofters musical!

In the Hogwarts video, I was betrayed to the greatest amount. Logan got a new tie. He left me in his closet. He never wore me. First Crofters, now the new tie? Betrayal.


	17. Chapter 17

(This happened in PE between me and my girlfriend. Roman is me and my girlfriend is Virgil.)  
Roman: no, you CAN’T steal my Oreos!  
Virgil: but I can.  
Roman: they’re in the back of my closet, you’ll never find them!  
Virgil: oh I know my way around the closet.  
Roman: did you just-  
Virgil: yes. I did.

 

Logan: *is drunk and texting Deceit* I’m alive.  
Deceit: *knowing this fact and not caring at the time* K.  
Logan: K? K what? The letter before L, the letter after J? Did you know that in JK, K stands for “kidding”. So your reply is “Kidding”? Or K as in Potassium? Do you need some special K in breakfast? K, as in I can K/O you? Can I knock you out and feed you to hungry sharks? Sharks has K in it.  
Deceit: *shouting across the house* GUYS I DON’T THINK LOGAN IS DRUNK!

When Remus, Logan, And Patton make a joke they come up with: Did you know that diarrhea is hereditary? It runs in your jeans!  
Everyone else: *panic at the everywhere*

Virgil: guys. I have to go. I can’t make it here anymore.  
Patton: Virgil no! We love you!  
Roman: No Virgil don’t do it!  
Logan: Virgil. Whatever you are considering, do not do it.  
Virgil: ... I’m going to the store. I can’t make the lasagna here. We don’t have the ingredients anymore, we ran out last time I made lasagna  
Patton, Roman and Logan: ... oh.

Virgil: I feel strangled.  
Roman: why? Anxiety?   
Virgil: your brother...  
Roman: Remus, stop chocking Virgil.  
Remus: no.  
Logan: Remus!  
Remus: nah.  
Patton: Remus. Now.  
Remus: yes sir.  
~~~Everyone listens to Patton~~~


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I posted this chapter before and I’m to lazy to check haha

Patton: The one who is organizing and hosting the family gathering.  
Logan: The one who arrives exactly on time, never late nor early.  
Roman: The one who arrives ten minutes late because he took to long getting ready.  
Virgil: The one who arrives sort of on time, twenty minutes early, or half an hour late depending on his mood.  
Deceit: The one who either never comes or is two hours late.  
Remus: The one who is never invited (If Roman and Virgil have any say in the invitations). 

Patton: The one who organizes the potluck and brings an entire home cooked feast.  
Logan: The one who brings an extremely bland, but nutritional salad.  
Roman: The one who brings an entire cake.  
Virgil: The one who just buys some pizza to bring.  
Deceit: The one who “forgot” to bring something.  
Remus: The one who brings the food nobody but him will eat (kale, anchovies, etc.)

Patton: The one who organizes the sleepover (he organizes everything around here) and has a ton of movies to watch as well as a ton of pillows, blankets and stuffed animals.  
Logan: The one who tries to make sure everyone gets enough rest (keyword: tries).  
Roman: The one who has a ton of ideas for what they can do and brings all the Disney movies just in case.  
Virgil: The insomniac who doesn’t sleep but still tries. He also wears a hoodie to bed because he literally never takes it off.  
Deceit: The one who keeps waking everyone up after they go to bed.  
Remus: The one who puts everyone’s hand in warm water (but Virgil stops him because he’s not asleep).  
Remy: The one who actually sleeps.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time period: Before “dark sides” and “light sides” separated, none of the sides know Virgil’s name yet. Thomas is about 15 or 16 years old.

Deceit was watching Patton ignore him again. Patton never noticed how Deceit actually felt. 

“Hey Deceit!” Patton grabbed his friends wrist and pulled him to where the other boys were. When Patton’s hand touched his skin, his heart skipped a beat.

“Do you guys want to watch a Disney movie?” Roman asked the others.

The boys agreed and they chose a disk to put in the CD player. They all sat down in the living room, Deceit claiming a corner on the couch, opposite to the one Anxiety resides in. Remus plopped himself between the two, while Roman and Logan each claimed the beanbag chairs.

After grabbing snacks from the kitchen, Patton came over. Deceit pushed Remus towards Anxiety to make room for Patton, but he hasn’t seen and just plopped down next to Logan on his beanbag chair.

Deceit sighed and allowed the annoyed Remus to move back to his original spot on the couch.

Something funny happened in the movie and Patton giggled. Deceit’s heart skipped a beat and a crooked smile appeared on his face.

Roman glanced at Deceit, most likely knowing how Deceit felt. Though Roman was Creativity, and Patton was in charge of feelings, Roman did have most control of the feeling “love”, meaning he knew when love was brewing among the sides.

After the movie, Remus retreated to his bedroom saying “I’ve got... something... to do.” Which was really suspicious but nobody cared, that’s how Remus always was.

Roman grabbed his red pillow and threw it at Deceit. “What was that for?” He asked, throwing it back.

“C’mere!” He went into the kitchen and Deceit followed.

“You totally like Patton!” Roman squealed quietly, grinning.

“N- no!” The human side of Deceit’s face turned the color of Roman’s sash.

“Yes, you do! I can feel you liking Patton! I know it’s true!”

“B- but he’ll totally like me back!”

“Ah, don’t say that! He might! With Patton, anything’s possible.”

Deceit sighed and walked back to the couch. He looked down at where Patton and Logan were sitting and-

No. It couldn’t be. Deceit looked at Patton and Logan’s hands for a minute before running to his room and slamming the door.

Roman glanced at Patton’s, Logan’s, and Anxiety’s confused faces and then spotted the two hands clasped tightly. He had a burst of understanding and then walked over to Deceit’s room.

“Deceit.” He knocked lightly.

“Don’t go away!” Deceit’s muffled voice cried.

Roman opened the door slightly and looked at the snake-boy curled up in the dark room, face buried in a pillow.

“Hey, Deceit.” Roman walked over to where Deceit was and sat on the bed next to him. “You saw... Logan and Patton, right?”

“Mhm.” Deceit sniffed.

“Yeah. Patton has been talking about his crush for a while. I was going to tell you in a way that this wouldn’t happen but... to late I guess. I’m sorry Deceit.”

Deceit was confused when Roman said this. He has always hated the side. Maybe Roman was different when it came to love. Maybe he wanted it to work out, no matter who it was.

Roman say there for a few more minutes in silence, before getting up and leaving Deceit alone in the dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. It's short but it's something. I'm tired.

Scene: Virgil and Roman are cooking dinner in the kitchen together. Remy, their Daughter, walks over and leans on the counter.  
Remy: Dads...  
Virgil: Hm?  
Roman: The king is listening!  
Virgil: *playfully punches Roman's arm*  
Remy: uh... I'm gay.  
Roman: so am I!!!  
Remy: But I like boys.  
Virgil: Hm. Double coming out. Nice.  
Roman: Coolio.  
Virgil: do you need a binder? Haircut? Huge hoodie?   
Remy: uh... that would be great actually.

Alternative ending:   
Remy: uh... I'm gay  
Roman: So am I!!!  
Remy: But I like boys...  
Roman: Huh. Sounds familiar. *looks at Virgil*  
Virgil: *elbows Roman.*  
Virgil: look, son. If you ever need passing tips, come ask your favorite trans dad.  
Remy: *shock*

 

Scene: Logan and Patton sitting on the couch, Logan reading a book, and Patton looking for something to watch on Netflix. Emile walks in.  
Emile: Dad. Dad. I have something I want to tell you.  
Patton: yeah kiddo?  
Emile: *deep breath* I'm gay.  
Logan: Patton-  
Patton: *eyes widen* Hi gay I'm dad!

(I know this has already been used but I couldn't not add it)

 

Scene: Virgil and his son, Remy are waiting for their partners to arrive the restaurant to meet up. Both think the other is straight.  
Roman: *comes up behind Virgil and hugs* Helloooooo my love!  
Virgil: Hi Roman.  
Remy: *eyes widen in shock*  
Emile: Hey Rem.  
Remy: Hi Emmy!  
Virgil: *raises eyebrows*  
Everyone: kinda awkward silence  
Roman: wait you're Logan and Patton's kid!  
Everyone: *chaos*


	21. Animatic idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's am animatic idea that I had. Stressed out by Twenty One Pilots.

Stressed out: Twenty One Pilots

Thomas and Ro: I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard  
Thomas and Ro: I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words  
Thomas and Ro: I wish I found some chords in an order that is new  
Thomas and Ro: I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang  
Virgil: I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink  
Virgil: But now I'm insecure and I care what people think  
Dee: My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
Dee: My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
Pat: Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
Virgil: When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Pat: Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
Virgil: When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
We're stressed out  
Remus: Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young  
Remus: How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from  
Remus: I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it  
Remus: Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one  
It'd be to my brother,   
Ro: 'cause we have the same nose  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam  
Ro: But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered  
Ro: Out of student loans and tree-house homes we all would take the latter  
Dee: My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
Dee: My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
Pat: Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
Virgil: When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Pat: Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
Virgil: When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Dee: We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
Ro: We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Ro:Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying,   
Lo: "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Thomas: yeah  
Dee: We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
Ro: We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Ro: Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying,   
Lo: "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Thomas: Yeah  
Pat: Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
Virgil: When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Pat: Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
Virgil: When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Dee: Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
Dee: We used to play pretend, Logan: wake up, you need the money  
Ro: Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
Ro: We used to play pretend,   
Lo: wake up, you need the money  
Dee:!We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
Ro: We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Ro: Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying,   
Lo: "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Thomas: Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have FlipaClip yet so I couldn't make this animatic, but Feel free to make an animatic of it. If you post it somewhere, tell me and I can mention it in the notes!


	22. Happy Birthday Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Thomas!

Happy birthday Thomas! You 99.999999% most likely won't see this, but I am going to write it anyway. 

You are so special to all of us. You have brought a bright light into my life. When I get sad and feel like laying in my bed and doing nothing, I watch your creations (or fan creations based off of yours) and I feel better very quickly. You have a wonderful, bubbly personality that helps empower me and many of your other fans. We absolutely love you, Thomas. You are inspiring so many people to act, write, and/or draw. 

My favorite of your creations, the Sander Sides, has become one of my special interests. I don't have the recourses to do much about my love for the series like cosplay or buy all the merch, but I totally would if I could.

I'm not good at putting my thoughts into words. I really can't explain how much I appreciate you, but I tried. I hope you can still have a good birthday with all this stuff going on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806337) by [ImNotOkay_IPromise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOkay_IPromise/pseuds/ImNotOkay_IPromise)




End file.
